Of Whips And Cuffs
by Imaru Mi Amore
Summary: Itachi has a surprise for Sasuke, while their parents are on vacation...Uchihacest Yaoi!


Yay! I'm back! Another Uchihacest yaoi oneshot from moi!! I had another epiphany while laying in bed awake one night…… Hope you enjoy…

**Warning:** Uchihacest, yaoi(i.e. hot man sex, lol), bondage(yay!), masochism/sadism, and other questionable stuffs, not to mention most likely crappy dialogue

**Disclaimer:** Why would you seriously want to sue me?? I'm friggin 13 and I write yaoi!! Get off my ass!!

ONWARD!

* * *

Itachi rubbed his hands together devilishly thinking of what he had planned for his brother that evening. It had been almost a month since they had had sex and he was looking forward to their parents' departure.

Everything had been going well in their relationship, that is, until some bastard tipped off their parents. Their parents began questioning and observing them extremely closely, which only made it harder for them to keep a secret. They had no alone time together or they dared not even try to do anything under such close surveillance.

After a few weeks, the Uchiha parents let go of their suspicion and were now off to a 5-day cruise together. When Itachi heard this, he was ecstatic for he had become so needy not being able to have Sasuke.

So here he was, getting everything ready for his lovely surprise for Sasuke. He walked to the front door to see his parents out for the vacation but his eyes were glued to Sasuke. He couldn't help it. He found the boy to be undeniably beautiful, not to mention seductive.

After Sasuke closed the door behind his parents, he turned back to Itachi smirking lustfully. "What do you want to do now?" he asked knowing good and well what they both wanted. Itachi licked his lips. "Follow me..." he said as he grabbed the boy's wrist, leading him towards his room.

As soon as they arrived, Itachi slammed the door shut and slammed Sasuke roughly against the wall kissing him hungrily as he tasted his brother passionately after being denied him for so long. Sasuke snaked his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer. He was used to Itachi being rough with him, but that time he seemed especially aggressive. Itachi slid his hand furtively under his shirt, to toy with the boy's nipples. He was rewarded by a soft moan from Sasuke.

"Aniki..." Itachi loved it when Sasuke called him that and Sasuke knew it too. It was the fact that he was doing all these things to his _own brother_ that excited him the most. He began ravaging the younger one's neck, biting down hard in sadistic pleasure and making Sasuke cry out. He removed the boy's shirt and continued his way downward, leaving marks in his wake. Sasuke was mewling in pleasure from receiving Itachi's sucks and licks. Itachi stopped abruptly to flip Sasuke over and push him roughly against the wall. Sasuke sighed.

"What are you doing?" he whimpered.

"It's a surprise..." he whispered sucking on the younger's earlobe. Itachi took out the black piece of fabric and wrapped it over his otouto's eyes. He took out the handcuffs and cuffed the boy's hands to his back.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke asked desperately. Itachi smirked.

"It's ok...you'll like it..." He growled kissing the other boy softly up his jawline. Sasuke pouted at not being able to touch his gorgeous brother. He felt him begin to massage his ass perfectly, as he hung his head back in sheer pleasure.

Itachi couldn't wait any longer. He led his little brother over to his desk, that was in the middle of the room for plot convenience, and pushed him onto it so that his ass was faced toward Itachi and he was laying on his stomach.

The boy looked delicious cuffed and blindfolded on the desk. The expressions he was making with his mouth was all too lovely. Itachi loved seeing him so vulnerable and helpless. Itachi removed the rest of the boy's clothes removing his own as well. He was really starting to miss those soft fingers on his overly sensitive flesh.

A few minutes later, Sasuke let out a pained yelp from the feeling of leather striking his ass.

"What the FUCK?!" he yelled surprised as he felt the leather whip him again.

"You need to be punished..." he growled as he whacked him again. "For what?!" Sasuke replied incredelously.

"For making me want this tight ass of yours so badly..." he said as he hit him again.

He continued with this, loving the way his brother's ass reddened when the leather came in contact with it. His brother's cries were fueling him also, but he heard them soon turn to moans as he began to enjoy the whip. The feeling of the cold leather against his heated flesh was an odd relief as well as bringing that stinging pain. When Itachi broke the skin and saw the thin line of blood appear, he eagerly lapped at the wound enjoying it's metallic taste. Sasuke gasped at the feel of his brother's tongue on his heated flesh. Everything about that boy was so delectable; it was truly unbeleivable.

Itachi couldn't wait any longer. He thrust into the boy roughly, who cried out from the unexpected intrusion. Itachi was marvelling at the way his cock was being swallowed completely by Sasuke's perfect little ass. Sasuke squirmed at being filled so deeply and unexpectedly, but it was hard to completely enjoy it with his hands cuffed to his back.

Itachi began a rhythm of merciless thrusts into his baby brother, who only encouraged him. He knew he had found the boy's prostate when he received a gasp from the younger "HAH!! Nii-san..." he moaned deliciously. Itachi kept hitting that spot roughly with each thrust. Sasuke soon came onto the wooden desk, which caused Itachi to cum from the feeling of Sasuke's insides clenching him.

Both boys were panting harshly. Sasuke gasped at the feeling of Itachi's tongue licking at the cum leaking from his abused hole. "Huh...Itachi..." The feeling of the wet organ penetrating him was exsquisite.

They both layed on the desk in absolute bliss, even though Sasuke still felt quite uncomfortable from being tied up.

* * *

AGH! I HATE the dialogue! And I can't think of a way to fix it! My second oneshot yay! This took me like 3 days to write.. It was ok...I guess...I liked my first one better though. I felt like I was using ass like 50 billion times...but anyways I hope you liked it!


End file.
